1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a guide for a bicycle control element. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable guide for supporting a control element in a cable stopper.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. Moreover, bicycle components are constantly being designed so as to be more durable and attractive. One particular component that has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the cable guide or cable harness.
Typically, bicycles have a plurality of cable stoppers welded or brazed on to the frame of the bicycle. The cable stoppers are usually configured to guide an inner wire and housing of a control cable for other components mounted on the bicycle. However, when a component of the bicycle is replaced or upgraded, sometimes the existing system of cable stoppers of the bicycle frame is inadequate to guide the control element for the new component. Therefore, the performance of a new component can be diminished or even inoperable if the existing system of cable stoppers is utilized.
The performance of existing components may also be diminished if the existing system of cable stoppers is utilized. Specifically, bicycles typically have a standard system of cable stoppers, which do not always effectively accommodate the control elements for certain bicycle components. More specifically, the performance of certain bicycle components can be compromised or diminished when the standard set of cable stoppers is used. Therefore, even if the cable stoppers are adequate, optimal performance of certain bicycle components may not be achieved due to longer cable runs, added friction in control cables or increased lengths of cable housing required. Moreover, the cable housing has an added weight which is undesirable for the bicycle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a guide for a bicycle control element which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.